User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Renesmee and Jacob future relationship
Introduction: If you ever had to find love like Jacob did in someone that you can't have like Bella . Then the only way to heal is to move on like he did. When he accepted to let Bella go and let her have a life with Edward . Then they have a child and you imprinted on their child . But you had to save the child, would you go for the feelings later in life and wait till the child is old enough to start dating. What is your opinion. 'Give six examples why? Explain your opinion like I did.' #'You have to explain, why and how you think so' #'Make sure it makes sense' #'Write it in the same format I have' #'Remember this is all your opinion and I will respect that.' 'Rules:' #'You must be through in your answers ' #'You must speak your mind ' #'You are to use no swear words' #'You are not permitted to use any of my answers in yours.' these are my six examples why: (A) I like her because she is the reason that the treaty is still has strong as ever. Because it tightens the bond more and it shows that each pack can resolve differences between each other democratically without the need for a fight. ' '(B) Jacob can be happy for once. He can finally just breathe in and say I am going to find my own love in the future and it will end up like a fairy tale ending. Like I can live for once, because everyone should have on in the end. ' '© She is Edward's daughter. She is Edwards daughter becasue it shows another side to him and he basically accepts Jacob for who he is and he accepts that he is going to have to let his daughter be with him. It is the only chance to find peace with Jacob. After all he did save him from committing suicide. ' '(D) She is the one thing that links both of the packs ( Jacob's Pack, Uley Pack) with Olympic Coven. Plus it will always be strong like Reason (A) has said. ' '(E) She is such a strong character even though she is brand new one in Breaking Dawn (films). She is the reason why Bella can be a mother and a vampire at the same time and she can live with her forever and ever. ' '(F) She can live forever with a heartbeat and never gets old. Which is an awesome thing. Would you want that. ' '''Plus If you where the writer of the Twilight Would you want Jacob to find his happy ending. ' Gallary MV5BMTk3NTczODg1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDY0NTUxMw@@. V1. SX214 CR0,0,214,314 .jpg Rosalie holding Renesmee.jpg Renesmee-cullen-renesmee-carlie-cullen-2090638-430-348.jpg 22981550993501ueabca.jpg The-twilight-saga-the-official-illustrated-guide-galleryrnesmee.jpg Nessie.png 000917-3.jpg 99b-listen to jacob, bella.png 175.png BDNew3.jpeg Bella-jacob-prom.gif Bella-jake-hangout-new-moon.jpg Bella Jacob Eclipse.jpg Bella e Jacob 1.jpg DiarioTwilight 21-wolf-esme-bd-.jpg Eclipse (Jacob).jpg Jacob-Black New Moon.jpg JacobSave.jpg Jacob and Bella.jpg New-moon-movie-pictures-515.jpg Normal 063.jpg ScreenshotJacobBD.png Taylor Lautner(hot).jpg Thumb-Jacob Black.png Jacob-Black-NewMoon.jpg 377103 10150402999679701 52150999700 8082250 1822061872 n.jpeg BDNew.jpeg Bella-and-edward-1.jpg Bella and Edward in Biology.jpg Bella as a vampire in Alice's vision.jpg Breaking-dawn-trailer-screenshots-06052011-72.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg CullenEclipse2.jpg Eclipse-BellaEdwardMeadow.jpg Edward-bella-staring-woods.jpg Edward-sunlight.jpg EdwardNMCompanion.jpg Edward reading james's mind.png Edward with red Eyes.png Lossy-page1-220px-Edward Cullen Skin tif.jpg Mr Edward Cullen.jpg NM Campanion B Edward Fight.jpg Normal Crepusculo still 068.jpg Riley, Victoria & Edward.jpg Strength.jpg 1111.png 12304 343263067914 147902472914 4687479 4247743 n.jpg Bella-edward-biology.jpg Bella and Edward in Twilight.jpg Bs.jpg Edward-Bella-NewMoon.jpg 377103 10150402999679701 52150999700 8082250 1822061872 n.jpeg Bd0250.png Bella's-illusion.jpg Bella.jpg Bella as a vampire in Alice's vision.jpg Birthday.jpg DF-12925R.jpg Eclipse-BellaEdwardMeadow.jpg Eclipse (Bella) (0).jpg Edward-bella-killer-eye-twilight.jpg Edward-bella-staring-woods.jpg Edward-stops-car.jpg Minds-blocked-nm.jpg Prom.jpg Sad guy Edward.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-14-18h32m56s191.png Bellatruck062210.jpg Twilight (film) 22.jpg 1111.png My Vampire infobox for their daughter (Jacob's and Renesmee's future Child.) '''(NOTE: Warning I have to do the bio, so it will be a while for it to be added on here) Category:Blog posts